Ocean Child's Seashell Eyes
by guardgurlXOXO
Summary: ONESHOT songfic to Julia. Jude and Lucy's seemingly perfect lives crumble due to one precious person that they both want so much. R


**okay, so this a songfic to Julia. Jude and Lucy with no happy ending. sorry, but i hope u like it anyway! please review!  
****-GiGi**

Ocean Child's Seashell Eyes

She curled her hair that day. She almost never twisted her long, golden hair around those plastic rollers, but the occasion seemed right. She only gathered part of her hair behind her head in a sort of elegant bun and let the rest tumble down onto her exposed shoulders. The straps of the dress were only about an inch thick, but it was perfect for the harsh New York summer heat. The veil she used had been her mother's who cried when she placed it on her daughter's head. She can still remember that sick feeling that had been in her stomach all day, making her want to bolt form the church. But then she would remember Jude, and her love for him, and she would smile and know she was ready.

Never before had he smiled so wide yet felt so sick at the same time when he saw her walking down the aisle, arm in arm with her father, smiling back at him and looking more beautiful than he could possibly imagine. And he remembers looking at Max next to him, seeing his grin, and knowing that this was the way it was supposed to be.

He still remembers that day when she called him at work to tell him the news. He dropped the phone and left before he could hear it clatter to the ground, and ran without a word to anyone. He didn't stop running until he reached their home where he picked her up in his arms and spun her around, a smile cracking on his face when her giddy laugh met his ears. And they both remember the uncountable kisses he placed to her abdomen, whispering words of love to the unborn person over and over again.

Jude sang to his baby girl everyday, and as Lucy grew larger it became more frequent for Jude to lay next to her and whisper a song to her stomach.

_Half of what I say is meaningless  
But I say it just to reach you, Julia_

He spent hours and hours painting the room for his Julia. Water flowed on the walls with fish and seashells, her name swirled in the blue waves, and all the while he sang a sweet melody.

_Julia, Julia, ocean child, calls me  
So I sing a song of love, Julia_

And then, finally, the day had come. Both of them frantic and hysterical as Jude sped to the hospital and Lucy screeched profanities. They were given a room and Lucy was hooked up to a machine as the doctor ran tests. And more and more tests, more than were usually needed until the doctor finally told them the news that forever shattered their hearts into unfix-able pieces. With his battered heart, Jude called Max, tearfully having to tell his best friend and brother-in-law that his precious baby girl did not have a heartbeat.

_Julia, seashell eyes, windy smile, calls me  
So I sing a song of love, Julia_

After hours, Lucy finally birthed the baby who came without a sound. The baby who never cried no matter how much her parents did. And Lucy can still remember the hot tears that fell from her eyes and hit her daughter's angelic face as she cradled the lifeless body and buried her face in Julia's perfect blonde hair.

_Hair of floating sky is shimmering, glimmering  
In the sun_

And Jude tearfully would try to coax his angel baby to grab onto his finger, to somehow show those doctors that they were wrong.

_Julia, Julia, morning moon, touch me  
So I sing a song of live, Julia_

Jude can still remember standing in the empty room that he had worked so hard on. It haunted him of images of a beautiful blonde girl running to greet her father, of her wrapping her tiny hand around his finger as she took her first steps, then falling into the awaiting arms of her mother. These painful images of memories that would never be.

_When I cannot sing my heart  
I can only speak my mind, Julia_

And he sang as he threw paint around the room, angrily splattering the perfect walls with black, trying to erase the pain, the emptiness.  
And it was when Lucy saw him do this that she cried into her hands, ran to him and cried, both of them clinging to each other and sitting in the room of a life that could have been, should have been, but was rudely ripped away from their naïve grasp.

It was because of this that they turned their perfect angel to ashes, knowing full well that a grave would just be another heartache, another monument of their loss. They burned their dreams for their daughter and their family along with her.

_Julia, sleeping sand, silent cloud, touch me  
So I sing a song of love, Julia_

And they took turns scattering the ashes into the blue depths of the ocean which seemed the only place fit for their blonde-haired, emerald-eyed girl to play her perfect heart out forever.

It was late at night that they left their home and swam, fully clothed, in the ocean, swam with their Julia, and sang their final goodbyes.

_Hum hum hum hum...calls me  
So I sing a song of love for Julia,  
Julia...  
Julia..._


End file.
